Spirit Train
by facepalmgirl
Summary: There are many speculations about the time before you die. Some believe you pass through a tunnel while others say you go towards the light.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Train

Author: FacepalmGirl

Characters: America, Fem!Italy, Non-Country OC

Pairings: America/Fem!Italy

Summary: AU-ish. "There are many speculations about the time before you die. Some believe you pass through a tunnel while others say you go towards the light. Well, I'm sad to say I've had a near death experience but it wasn't any of those."

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Axis powers hetalia, but I don't, so don't sue me.

*Note: In America's Point of View*

Prologue

There are many speculations about the time before you die. Some believe you pass through a tunnel while others say you go towards the light. Well, I'm sad to say I've had a near death experience but it wasn't any of those. My life was depended upon a crazy conductor and a freaky train. Confused? Good. Now you know how I felt.

********

The first thing I remember is the bright light. No, it wasn't the end of the tunnel and I wasn't going towards it. It was coming towards me. Just then, it began to slow down. The light had passed but a whole train followed behind it.

"All Aboard!" A voice called. I followed it. Where ever it lead me, it had to be better than the darkness that surrounded me. "Hello there, Alfred F. Jones." he said to me.

"Y-You know my name?" I replied in shock. Who was this man?

"Of course! And you're birthday is on July 4 th and you have a younger brother named Matthew. He's also your neighbor."

"W... T... F...." I said, my moth agape.

"Hmm.... Running Red lights, eh?" He continued, "That could get you killed." My eyes shot open.

"I-I'm not dead!" I cried, my grip that I had secured on the man's jacket tightening, "I can't be dead... M-My baby...."

"I never said you were dead, sonny. You're on your way though." I looked at him, my face a mix of confusion, sadness, and anger, all at once. The man placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hop aboard. I'll explain it to you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hey guys FPG here! Thanks for reading the first story to be uploaded on FF! I actually don't have the notebook with this story in it on me right now, so I'm kinda wingin' it. Please don't eat me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I _wish_ I did. Don't kill me for that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Soo..." I started, "We're on a train... traveling through nothing.... and going nowhere?"

"Pretty much."

"And why, exactly?"

"Well...." the man pulled out a giant diagram. "When you go into a coma or into a vegetative state your spirit leaves your body and enters the Void, where we are now." He pointed to it on the diagram. "When you enter the void, you get on this train. Which you are on now."

"Yes... I see that." A sharp pain went through my head as he hit me with the diagram. "Ow!"

"Shush! I'm not done yet! When you get on the train, you can only get off for one of two things; When you return to your body or...." He hesitated for a second.. "When you die." Oh no no no! I could not stand for that.

"No!" I cried, "I _can't _die! My wife.... and.... and... OW!" That bastard hit me again. "Would you stop that?!?!"

"Calm down!" The cried back at me. "I'm going to help you! Just, chillax!" Did he really just say that? "I have a way of returning you to your body, you just have to do as I say, okay?" This man bothered me. He was definitely off his rocker, but if he could bring me back to her....

"Okay." I replied, "But.... only if you let me see my wife first... Sh-She's expecting my child and.... I just want to know she's okay..."

"Sure, sure. That's perfectly understandable." Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.... _Maybe._ He led me into the front of the train, passing by all the trapped people on the train. I felt sorry for them, I really did. I've only been on here for, an hour, tops, and I'm freaking out. Imagine being on there for days, months, _years._ "What we're gonna do is go through your memories and see weather or not you're deserving enough to return to your body."

"If I'm not... do I die?!?"

"No! No! You just remain on the train until fate pulls through." Great.

At the front of the train, it looked like a normal conductor's area. Random levers and buttons who's purpose was beyond me. The thing that caught my attention was the giant pane of glass. It was black, like the nothing of the void, except the bright beam of light that blinded me earlier. How redundant, I thought, Why would need a head light in a void? What are you going to hit? I guess spirits but, can you kill a spirit by hitting it with a train that didn't technically exist? My head hurt from thinking. Before I could gaze at the more nothing that passed, something clicked on the glass and turned it on. It was like a T.V. Screen.

"Woah..." I blurted. I guess technically-non-existing trains can be pimped out... My eyes widened as non-nothing, more pleasant picture came up: my wife. She looked the same as usual, auburn hair, chocolate colored eyes, the curious, adorable curl that protruded from her head, the rather large, pregnancy showing.... But something was off... Her eyes were red and puffy, make-up was smeared; she was crying.

"She's a looker~!" The man said. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was nod. All I could think about was how much my Poor Felicia missed me... Soon, though, something else came across my mind.

"Alfred..." she began, she was talking to me... "I went to the doctor today.... He said I was usually large ... Remember? Well... I went in and on the ultrasound.... they saw two heads... Twins. It looks like a boy and a girl..." She let out a small sniffle. "We can use both names now." Through the redness and the tears, she cracked a smile. I couldn't believe it. Not only were we going to have a baby, but two! My face was a mix of joy, excitement, and even guilt. I had to do something stupid and now she was alone.

"Welp. That's good." The man said as he pushed some buttons and flipped some levers. The picture of Felicia was now turning blurry and fuzzy.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!?" I just wanted to see her... for a few seconds... just a few more...

"We had a deal, remember?" A smug smile came across his face. "Let's get this show started."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes (again): This chapter is a bit longer. This was originally was supposed to be a one-shot, but whatever.

Oh! In case you're wondering why I chose Ame/Fem!Ita, it has to do with nicknames. See, in my group of friends, I'm Italy and my girlfriend is America. So why not just make it into a yaoi? I just like making italy a girl. He's just so pretty.

Reviews will make me so happy, I'll run around my house singing musical songs as I run to the computer to type more chapters. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, flames are just used to light bonfires.

_Kumbayaa M'lord... Kumbayaa..._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! HUZZAH! I would like to thank RussiaFanGirl for the reviews. You = Love 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was weird. The man was replaying every single one of my memories. Not only that, _he was keeping score!! _He had a scoreboard. A _scoreboard._ When did my memories become a sport?! It wasn't like any sport I've ever seen. On the scoreboard, it said "Deserving" and "Undeserving" instead of "Home" and "Away" and every so often, he'd add a point to one side for god knows what reason. So far, he had watch my childhood my revolution and he was just about to go finish my "HERO!" phase. "Undeserving" was winning…

"Such an arrogant jerk." The man said, "Undeserving!' another point was added to the already wining score. It was 210, 211, versus 103. As the last memory of that era played, I gave a sigh of relief. The other team was going to come up from behind. On the screen, a very pleasant face came up. "Lookie there!" the man cried, "It's your wife!"

"Hi! I'm Felicia Vargas!"

"I know who you are, silly…" Ah… It was the day I fell in love….

"Oh! I remember you now! Umm…" I laughed at how cute her face was… "Alfred…? Right?" The memory-me nodded.

"So… You guys met on some bad terms, huh?"

"Yeah… War always qualifies as bad terms… Especially when you're against each other…"

"She doesn't look like much of a fighter… How'd she get in it?" I sighed. I hated to think about the war…

"She was following the man she loved at the time…" The next memory caught my attention. On the screen, Felicia's beautiful face was red and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"A-Alfred…" she said, "He… He…" She couldn't get the words out. Instead she cried into memory-me's chest.

"Shh…" I remember trying to calm her down enough to find out who I had to beat up.

"Ludwig… J-Just…" more sobbing. "Wants to… b-be… friends…" She was absolutely devastated. She loved him and now…

"It's okay Feli…" I had said, "He's just another fish in the pond… I know a fish that's been waiting for you to catch it…"

"Would you stop with the fishing analogy?"

"S-Sorry… Anyway… I know someone who loves you very much." She looked at me with those big, chocolate colored eyes.

"Who?"

"Me, silly." Not only was that the day I confessed my love, it was our first kiss. I smiled to myself. The first thing I was going to do when I wake up was to give her a big kiss.

"How long have you guys been married?" The man's question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… ah… six months…" Silence.

"How far along is she?

"S-Seven months…" A point for 'undeserving.' "Hey!" I yelled, "At least I married her instead of leaving her to do it alone! And don't think I married her just because she was pregnant! I was going to marry her but that pushed it along!" A point for 'deserving'. "Thank you." I turned my attention back to the screen. OH GOSH.

"Oh~! What have we here~?" My eyes widened and I searched for a remote or anything to turn the memory. Felicia and I were engaged in a heated make out session that was quickly escalating. Pretty soon, it was gonna be a porno, starring _ME!_

"C-Can we skip this one?" I pleaded.

"No, that's okay. I wanna watch this one."

"You're sick."

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that we're watching it." I felt sick this man was going to watch my intimate memory…

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" I asked, tension building up in me.

"Spirits don't produce waste."

"THEN I'LL PRETEND SOMETHING!" I stormed off and came back when I thought I would be over. I looked at the board. '_Deserving' had gained 50 points?!?! _"What the hell?" I asked.

"You're a steed!"

"Th-Thanks… I'm… I'm just gonna… go throw up now…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This one is my favorite. It was so much fun to write. Reviews are lovely!


End file.
